KJ Kidd
Kevin James "KJ" Kidd (Born May 22nd, 1980) is a North American retired professional wrestler, best known for his work in Motor City Championship Wrestling (MCCW), Next Generation Wrestling (NGW) and most recently Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK), where he is a former RWK Imperial Champion. Before joining NGW, however, KJ had been working primarily in small feds throughout the United States. He began to garner mainstream attention after a brief stint with TWF. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2000-2005) Training and Debut In high school, KJ was an accomplished technical wrestler. Winning a tournament being run independently by his school, KJ began to hear his name be buzzed about throughout the city. This buzz led to him being offered free training by former MCCW Tag Team Champions Tony and Frankie Marcelli. Having no experience inside a ring --only on the mat-- KJ initially declined the offer, but was convinced by the financial implications. It only took a few weeks for the Marcelli Brothers to put KJ in his first match. Perhaps too excited to see their first student wow audiences in an actual match, they encouraged KJ to attempt a German Suplex on his opponent: Jose Taveras. The inexperienced Kidd managed to pull off the move flawlessly, gaining the victory in his first career match. Through the next three years, KJ (Under the alias of Luca Marcelli) was led by his trainers to numerous federations throughout the northeastern United States. MCCW Signing and Subsequent Arrest In November of 2004, KJ managed to sign a Pay-Per-Appearance deal with Motor City Championship Wrestling. Immediately following his phone call with then owner of MCCW, Ben Garrett, KJ went to tell his two mentors about his big break. This led to the three men celebrating with one last night on the town. Unfortunately, the Marcelli Brothers' encouragement led to the three men becoming extremely intoxicated, which led to a bar fight between the three and two male patrons. One of the patrons had to be rushed to a hospital after KJ slammed his head onto a table. KJ was charged with Assault and was sentenced to five months in his county jail. KJ is quoted on the matter, saying: "It was terrible. I still hear the sound of the dude's skull smashing against the tabletop. I was cruising my way towards a nice paycheck and potential nationwide recognition...But I threw it all away that night. I'm just lucky the guy lived...What a F*** up that night was." - KJ Kidd, 2008 While in jail, KJ claims that to be where he picked up his smoking habit. "With nothing else to do, that's all there was to do." It would not be until April 2005 before KJ stepped into a wrestling ring again. Motor City Championship Wrestling (2005-2008) Debut and First Title Reign After being released from jail, KJ and Ben Garrett reopened their contract negotiations. Despite his now checkered past, Garrett still eagerly pursued KJ, claiming that "Everybody has a drunken slip-up." After coming to an agreement, KJ was set to make his in-ring debut against Luis Santos. Victorious in the match-up, KJ began a run in MCCW that would last three years. In February of 2006, KJ captured his first piece of championship gold, defeating Dustin Wolfe to win the MCCW Free Rider Championship. Now the face of a promotion, KJ had recovered well from his arrest just 15 months earlier. After holding onto the championship for well over six months, KJ eventually lost it to Demarcus Little due to outside interference from a debuting A.A. McDaniels. This was meant to allow KJ time to have surgery and rehab a nagging shoulder injury. Feud with A.A. McDaniels Following the attack from McDaniels, KJ took an absence from MCCW to have damage to his shoulder be undone. In February of 2007, KJ made his return to the ring by assaulting A.A. McDaniels before a championship match with Little. Adding fuel to their fire, KJ and McDaniels came to blows at MCCW's Killing Them Softly ''event. The match garnered much buzz for both the company and the competitors as a clip of the ringpost being shifted after KJ was Powerbombed into it began circulating online. After McDaniels got the pinfall victory, MCCW began selling out their shows easily. It was in June of the same year where KJ and McDaniels headlining ''Old Wounds ''brought MCCW its first show with 1000+ in attendance. In the main event, KJ caused McDaniels to submit after applying his signature ankle lock while wrapping barbed wire around the ankle of McDaniels. Having put away his first legitimate adversary, KJ was once again in pursuit of the Free Rider Championship. '''Pursuit of Free Rider Championship and Departure' Over the next five months, KJ was wrapped up in a feud with then Free Rider Champion: Stilleto. The then champion was adamant on not facing a broken challenger. Subsequent losses to Stilleto in July and September led to KJ putting his own contract on the line for one more match for the championship. Unfortunately, KJ would not be able to defeat Stilleto, at November's Meeting of the Minds ''show. Losing due to a botched German Suplex that was turned into a ''Fate's Destiny, ''KJ was forced to leave MCCW. His contract would expire that month. Despite heavy rumors of a move to TWF, who had been actively pursuing Kidd, he would leave the wrestling scene until March of 2010 to nurse numerous injuries. '''Temporary Retirement (2009-2010)' After nursing another injury in the same shoulder he had injured prior, KJ took a tempory sabbatical from the wrestling world. "I felt broken down. I was only 27-years-old and I felt like I was in my mid-40's. I had four doctors examine me and they all said that I couldn't keep up with wrestling much longer. There was definitely a lot of self-doubt and hatred within me. I was pretty certain that my career was already in its twilight...I didn't know what to do." - KJ Kidd, 2015 It was during this time that KJ would meet his future wife, Rin Kujikawa. They both claim to have met each other at a small bar outside of Boston, Wise Guys. ''The two hit it off well, and KJ would go on to say that meeting Rin "healed my broken body". KJ and Rin would enter a romantic relationship only two months later. This was shortly followed by KJ Kidd returning to the ring just three months after that. '''Return to the Independents (2010-2014)' In late 2010, KJ Kidd returned to the northeastern part of the United States and began taking bookings once again. Consistently remaining in the Massachusetts area, KJ Kidd became a household name among wrestling fans in the region. Despite leaving MCCW on good terms, KJ had no interest in returning to the promotion, claiming it "wouldn't feel right". After a short stint with Boston Brand Grappling (BBG), Kidd was approached by the owner of TWF "Muuuftah" to sign with them as they were going through a re-branding. KJ would take the offer after heavy encouragement from Rin. TWF (2014-2015) Debut and Feud with Auron Reidhart KJ's debuted in TWF as a heel, which was very different from the wholesome babyface he typically portrayed. His first match in TWF was against long-term veteran Cornelious Matthews, who had been still undefeated at the time. After suffering defeat at the hands of Cornelious, KJ would go on a tirade in the ring the next week, calling out any challengers. Auron Reidhart, a fellow newcomer to TWF answered that challenge by attacking KJ Kidd after a backstage confrontation. This would lead to a steel cage match being held between the two, which was won by KJ after slamming Reidhart's head into the cage door. Seething with rage, Auron once again attacked KJ the next week, this time unveiling a demon inside of him going by the alias of "Gerenti". Not content with defeat, Reidhart challenged Kidd to a Last Man Standing Match at the upcoming Night of Champions ''Pay-Per-View. KJ would accept the offer by attempting a sneak attack on Reidhart once more, but it would be thwarted by Auron, who countered the attack. At the Pay-Per-View, KJ managed to score the victory after kicking Reidhart's head into the ringpost. The match would receive praise from the company, finishing in the Top 10 of their Match of the Year rankings. '''Mid-Card and Sudden Departure' The following month at the Cyber Sunday ''Pay-Per-View, KJ Kidd would subsequently turn Face as he teamed up with Andersen Vega to help knock off the Gentlemen's Agreement (Jack Cage & Krysis) in an Elimination Tag Team Match. However, despite the victory, KJ would request his release from the company citing that he didn't like the atmosphere that a lot of the roster and management gave off. '''NGW (2015-2016)' The Smokin' Aces Following his departure from TWF, KJ Kidd signed a contract alongside fellow Boston native, Dean Parker, who KJ had lightly worked with while they were in BBG. The two debuted prior to NGW: Fallout in a video segment where the two were causing havoc at a diner. Leading up to their match-up against Two Wrongs Make a Right, the team of Luis Ovaldinho & Reagan Cole, KJ made his own video segment, which was very contrasting to the wacky shenanigans that occurred in his video with Dean Parker. At the event, the Smokin' Aces was defeated after Reagan Cole pinned a distracted Parker in the center of the ring. Immediately after the match, an irate Kidd went off on Parker due to him being slapped by his partner after the match. The two men had to be separated and Parker requested his release the next day. Solo Work and Feud with Cousin Eddy Following the implosion of his alliance with Dean Parker, KJ had turned heel for only the second time in his career. He became a more grizzled and angry person, only doing whatever he has to so he can provide for his family, as Rin was three months pregnant at the time. The following month, at NGW: Meltdown'', KJ was set to face Cousin Eddy and Jack Richter in a Triple Threat Match. Looking to skate by with an easy victory, KJ approached the young-minded Eddy and offered his friendship in exchange for protection during their match. His plan would go on to backfire, as KJ would accidentally say Eddy's trigger word "Locked" during the match. Although, KJ still managed to outlast the beast as he pinned Jack Richter following a Frog Splash. KJ and Eddy would meet head-to-head at NGW: The Phantom Agony only one month later. Prior to the match, KJ was interviewed on "The Danger Show" by the Danger Zone, the team of Ryan Vendetta & Storm Andrews. The interview became very heated, very quickly as Andrews continually antagonized the veteran instincts of KJ, riling him up into a rage. Before the two came to blows, however, Cousin Eddy would make his way out for their scheduled match. Despite his advantages, KJ managed to use an exposed turnbuckle to incapacitate the monster just enough to score the pinfall. Even after a post-match attack with a steel chair, Cousin Eddy was still not done with his new "friend." The two men would meet one final time at the eloquently named NGW: Prisoners of Winter in a special Playroom Brawl Match. A specialty match that consisted of numerous children's toys being mixed in with the standard chaos. Weeks before the two met, KJ traveled to an abandoned daycare center in Boston to send a message to Eddy regarding his lack of fear for any man or monster. In the match, both men decimated each other with plastic chairs and wooden horses, but it was a KJ Driver into a pile of LEGO bricks that would finally conquer Cousin Eddy. This victory would lead KJ on a wave of momentum into NGW's First Anniversary show. '''NGW Anniversary' After experiencing numerous delays due to management issues, Next Generation Wrestling's biggest show of the year, NGW: Anniversary, was set to feature KJ Kidd against Christopher Jordan in a high-profile match. However, due to NGW reaching its financial limit, the match would never come to be as the promotion would close its doors far sooner than it should have. With the closure of NGW, KJ decided to take a few more months off from wrestling as his wife was then nine months pregnant. Furious Nightmare Wrestling (2016) After NGW officially closed its doors, KJ took another leave of absence from the wrestling world. His daughter, Peyton, was born shortly after, being born on May 17th. Shortly after the birth of their daughter, KJ and Rin were married on the 23rd of June. Now a married man, KJ was heavily considering hanging up his boots for good and being a family man. Financial troubles left KJ with very few options. After agreeing to join Furious Nightmare Wrestling (FNW), the company folded before they could produce their first show. Being left with no other options, KJ Kidd came out of retirement for the second time in his career. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2016-2018) Debut & Crowned Jewel Pursuit It was in November of 2016 when KJ made his debut in Royal Wrestling Kingdom. His first match was in the main event of their inaugural show, RWK: The Grand Coronation, against former Internet Wrestling Titles (IWT) World Champion, Nick. Despite his best efforts, KJ eventually submitted to Nick's Cattle Mutilation Hold. Shorty after his defeat, Nick took it upon himself to attack KJ after the match but was chased off by Ryan Vendetta, another former NGW alumni. After his match against Nick, KJ immediately went into the backstage area to have a word with the general manager, Albert Storm. Oddly, KJ requested a match against both members of the Bottleheads, Al Blizzard & Ricky Daniels. KJ was granted with the match and explained his reasoning being that he was tired of seeing arrogant upstarts talk without showcasing their skills in the ring. KJ's point was proven as he handily defeated the Bottleheads, making Ricky Daniels submit in the center of the ring. Riding a wave of momentum, KJ was rejuvenated, having defeated two younger and faster competitors alone. Due to reasons that have yet to be disclosed, KJ Kidd was sent home shortly after his match against the Bottleheads. Various sources claim that it was because he was drinking prior to his match, others claim that it was due to an argument with Albert Storm that became heated. Whatever the case, KJ was not booked on February's show, RWK: Dragon's Den, and was not even mentioned by the commentary team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, at any point in the show. Following his suspension, Kidd was reinstated for the next RWK show, RWK: Ruler of the Ring'', where he is set to do battle with another member of the now-defunct NGW roster, Chris Young. Words between the two men became heated as Chris Young made mention of KJ's wife and daughter during a pre-taped segment. During their match, Young drew blood as he busted KJ's lip open, but it wasn't enough as KJ managed to slip out of an armbar and hit the KJ Driver for the three count. At the following month's crossover show with the failing Internet Wrestling Titles, IWTMania V: When World's Collide, KJ challenged Torunn Shock for the RWK Crown Jewel. Despite interference from Odin Anaxagaros, Torunn's stablemate in the Black Heart Brotherhood, KJ managed to defy the odds and defeat the much larger Shock to win his first ever world championship. '''RWK Crown Jewel Holder Reign' Following his win at IWTMania V: When Worlds Collide, KJ Kidd sat on top of the Royal Wrestling Kingdom as the holder of the Crown Jewel. However, KJ's celebrations were cut short when it was announced that he would be facing the IWT Champion, Nick, at RWK: Cold Day in Hell to combine the titles into one title. The words between the two of them prior to the match became extremely heated, with Nick mentioning KJ's family in multiple ways, multiple times in an effort to rile up the champion. At RWK: Cold Day in Hell, Nick performed the unthinkable when he stole the newly-created RWK Imperial Championship title from the hands of RWK Owner, Josh Reed, and smashed KJ over the head with it before pinning him to become the first-ever RWK Imperial Champion. Following this, it was announced that Nick and KJ would face off one more time for the Imperial Championship, this time in a high-stakes, no holds barred submission match. At this show, Kidd would indeed face off once more with Nick for the title, but would once again dramatically come up short. Post-match, he was stretchered out of the arena and taken to hospital in an ambulance, his future undecided at that current time. Feud with Jeffry Mason and Retirement A few months after the events at RWK: Cold Day in Hell, it was announced that KJ would return to conduct an interview about his future in professional wrestling. At the event, instead of KJ a photo-shopped face of his would instead appear, conducting the interviewed in an almost parodied fashion. The month after, it was once again announced that Kidd would come to the ring and discuss his future, as well as touching on what happened the month earlier with the interview. When he finally did make his appearance, KJ would talk about his injuries at Cold Day in Hell and how he wants nothing more than to look after his family. Beginning on the possibility of his impending retirement, Kidd was soon interrupted by the debuting Jeffry Mason, a name from his past. Mason goaded Kidd into a match at Grand Coronation II, telling him things that intentionally wound up Kidd. Eventually, with the promise of one million dollars being on the line, Kidd accepted the offer of a match. Kidd would not be seen again until RWK: Path to Destiny, where his music would hit and he march down the ramp to argue with Jeffry Mason, who was revealed to be the final entrant in the Destiny Royale. His intervention allowed Ryan Doucette to smash a light tube over Mason's head, before clotheslining him out of the ring in order to eliminate him, hereby allowing Kidd to cost Mason the match. The two met again at RWK: The Kingdom Awards, where they would exchange heated words that led into Mason brutalizing Kidd, going as far as to jab him multiple times in the head with a fork until Mason drew blood from KJ's forehead. At RWK: The Grand Coronation II, all of the tension was let out between the two of them as full-blown anger. In one of the greatest and bloodiest matches to have ever happened inside the Royal Wrestling Kingdom, with both men tearing each other limb from limb in an attempt to get ahead and come out on top. After countless high-impact moves and weapons being used, Kidd was able to cover Mason for the three count and end his wrestling career with a win over arguably his biggest rival in the business, gaining $1,000,000 in the process. Personal Life KJ Kidd was born on May 22nd, 1980 in Boston Massachusetts to a single mother. Throughout his childhood, KJ and his mother had moved to various apartment buildings, always in financial crisis. It was not until his Sophomore year of high-school that KJ and his mother would be living in a home outside of the city. When he was thirteen, KJ began working at a local fish market to kelp his mother with maintaining their rent. He and his eventual wife, Rin, met in 2009 during KJ's first retirement. They have one child, Peyton, who was born just five days before KJ's birthday on May 17th, 2016. The next month the two would be officially married on June 23rd. The three live happily outside of the main city, settled inside a smaller suburban area. Now officially retired, thanks to the savings he accumulated through his career and the $1,000,000 given to him by Jeffry Mason per the stipulation of their match at RWK: The Grand Coronation II, Kidd has left the wrestling business behind and plans to open up a small family restaurant in the Boston area with his wife. In Wrestling Finishing Moves As Luca Marcelli * Bridging German Suplex - 2000-2004, used as a signature move as KJ Kidd As KJ Kidd * Beautiful Pain (Double Underhook Piledriver) - 2004-Present * Ankle Lock - 2004-Present * Mockingbird ''(Frog Splash) - 2015-2016, rarely used as a signature move '''Signature Moves' * Falcon Arrow * Olympic Slam * Bridging German Suplex * Super Belly-to-Belly Suplex * Armbar Nicknames * Lil' Luca (as Luca Marcelli) * The Kidd Entrance Themes As Luca Marcelli * Dean Martin - Ain't That a Kick in the Head (2000-2004) As KJ Kidd * Eminem - The Way I Am (2004-2015) * Eminem - Going Through Changes (2015-Present) Career Highlights Motor City Championship Wrestling * MCCW Free Rider Champion (1-Time) Royal Wrestling Kingdom * RWK Crown Jewel (1-Time)